horrorstoryplacefandomcom-20200213-history
Channel 494
I remember it like it was yesterday. It was at least midnight when I discovered it. I was awake in my bed, bored out of my mind. I had gotten a new cable package that very day. It had over 1,000 channels, all in HD, and cost less than 20 dollars a month. It seemed like a great deal. It really did. But that was before everything changed. Like I said, I was bored in my bedroom. I eventually got around to watching TV. Nothing good will be on, I told myself, nothing. And I was right. Nothing was on. Only 30 minute long ads for something unimportant, like a glass jug of water. I flipped through at least 100 channels until I found one that I had never heard of. Channel 494. It was different from most channels, though. For starters, it had absolutely no name. The only thing it said was 'Channel 494.' Next, it only played one show, I will not tell the name for your own safety, at one time, midnight. Everything else said "To be announced". I clicked on the show's name, ready to watch. It had no info, and went straight to the action. A girl named Shilvia came on screen and announced that this show would air murder scenes in different styles and that viewer discretion is advised. I assumed she meant in different ways. After that Shilvia walked into a dark room, and wasn't seen again. Then the real show started. What I saw on screen was so horrible and gory that even thinking about it makes me want to puke. I'll try my best to tone it down while still being descriptive. At first it showed a girl, at least 16, heading to her car in an open lot. She was blonde, and wearing a red mini dress and high heels. She seemed just a little tipsy. As she walked to her car, you could see the shadow of an adult man, very large, with what seemed to be a chainsaw. The man must have stepped on something, as a cracking sound can be heard. "Who's there?!" the girl said. Silence. The girl then began walking to her car, again. She got to the car rather fast, just under a minute, and attempted to put the key in the door. She missed the key hole. She tried again. Same results. "What the hell?" the poor girl said in a whisper. Another cracking sound is heard, this time louder. "Huh?" the girl said looking. Nothing in sight. This is where the hacking begins. A chainsaw can be heard starting up. The man then walks out of the shadows. He is large, just as I thought, donning a lumberjack suit. The girl screams and tries to run. But she was too late. The man tackled her, and chopped her head off, making an explosion of blood rush from her head. Then he cut her torso in half, with the same result. Organs can be seen coming out of her upper torso. Her heart, still pumping, fell out last. The man lifted his large left foot and crushed the heart, making a splatter appear on the grey rocks. The man then takes the key from her hand, opened the trunk of her car and stuffed the body, along with the key into the trunk, and walked away. I couldn't believe what I saw! What kind of sick person makes this kind of show, let alone watch it? Me, I guess. Shilvia then comes back on screen asking you all to please watch tomorrow's episode. That was the end of the episode. There were no credits, just a blank screen. I didn't know what to do. I was confused and angry, yet somehow interested. I do enjoy a good horror movie, and this show certainly made the cut. I then went to sleep. That very midnight, I watched it again. The same intro and ending and big man, but the only difference was that this time, it was a boy. The man still donned a lumberjack appearance and chainsaw, however the killing was much different. Instead of tackling the person he throw the saw and stabbed him in the lungs. After the death, Shilvia said the same things and then the show ended. I continued to watch this show for a week. Then I noticed a missing person watch. The people all died on the show. I was confused again. I thought it was all fake. Was this just a joke? It couldn't be. It was in the paper. That night, I watched it again. The same things happened, yet again. Only after the Shilvia came on at the end a message popped up. "You're going to be a star," it said. I knew what it meant. I was next. Now, I just sit in my room, knowing that I'm going to die very soon. Please, don't go to that channel. Don't even watch the show. Avoid this channel at all costs, your life depends on it. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Original Author Unknown Category:Television Category:Quality Creepypasta